


Five Training Sessions Wesley and Faith Never Had

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Risk/reward, sense deprivation, bondage, spanking, heterosexual sex between consenting adults. Not beta'ed. Just what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Training Sessions Wesley and Faith Never Had

He dropped her off in the middle of the forest with a full canteen, a hunting knife, and a compass. 

“If you find the cabin, there will be a reward waiting. After a week, I will call a search party. You need to learn survival training.” Wesley said. 

After three days, a bruised, bloodied, and starving Faith was ready to kill him. She kicked in the door to the cabin. Any thoughts of homicide vanished as she saw the spread of food and alcohol laid out for her. She barely noticed Wes, dressed in his best suit, standing there, waiting. 

\-----

“Sometimes, an enemy may deprive you of your basic senses, Faith.” She could hear Wesley’s voice but she couldn’t see him. She turned sharply, trying to find the direction he was. Fingers caressed the skin of her arm and she shot her hand out quickly, only to find she was grasping air. She growled low, letting her other senses take over. Hearing the rustle of clothing, she brought her foot quickly around. She smirked as she heard a heavy thud followed by a stream of curses in a British accent. 

Whipping the blindfold off, she gave Wesley a self-satisfied smirk. 

\---

Faith tugged at the ropes cutting into her skin. She felt a trickle of blood starting where the flesh was rubbed raw in her attempts to get free. It moved slowly down her arm, drying and becoming sticky before it got halfway down. Her wrists were an angry red as she writhed, popping her arms, toes barely scraping the ground. She tried to yank down the heavy industrial hook she was dangling from but it was no use. Her dark eyes glared at her Watcher. 

“A Slayer needs to learn to get out of any situation.” Wesley replied, barely smiling. 

\---

Faith was bent over the table in the library, hands gripping the sides, leather-clad ass strained for anyone walking in to see. She gritted her teeth as the paddle swung through the air, landing sharply on her buttocks. 

“Why am I getting spanked? Some kinky thing of yours?”

“This is to build up your tolerance to pain. Also to discipline you since you were late for sparring this morning.” Wesley pushed his glasses back onto his nose. “One swat for each minute you were late. Now where we were? I seem to have lost count.”

Faith gritted her teeth harder. 

\---

Her hips rocked, pushing upwards. She moved desperately, eagerly, trying to get herself off before him, like it was some kind of race.

Looking down at her, Wes put a finger to her lips, never breaking his rhythm. “Patience. A Slayer needs to learn control.”

Faith groaned deeply, the sound quickly slipping into a moan of pleasure as he reached under her, lifting her up, hitting her pelvic bone in such a way to create the most wonderful vibrations and friction. She nipped at the finger at her lips. She definitely could get used to this new kind of training.


End file.
